Siblings Reunited
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: This story is in the same universe as my charmed with the power of four story, this one set during season 6 after the sister discover the truth about Chris. What happens when Chris gets a visit from the future in the form of his baby sister who just happens to be bleeding to death? AU.Raiting to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything everything belongs to their rightful owners **

**AN: See My profile for important information regarding my stories. **

This story is set in season 6 between The Courtship of Wyatt's Father and Hyde School Reunion Piper is about 3 months pregnant Leo doesn't know about her being pregnant or Chris. This story will have all four sisters as the charmed ones. This is in the same universe as my charmed with the power of four story (Which I'm not sure if I'll be updating again) Andy didn't die and he and Prue are married. I have been thinking the story line form this story longer than I have been writing fan fiction but I have never written it because I didn't think I would do it justice. So I could most likely write many chapters about the history and details about this world. That is all you need to know, enjoy.

Halliwell Manor, Attic the four sisters, Chris and Andy are all up there talking about the latest demon attack, when all a sudden a blue portal appears in the wall.

"What's that?" Andy asks being the first to notice it.

"A time portal, get behind me." Chris says standing in front of everyone wanting to protect his family from whoever comes through that portal.

When the time portal opens a young woman who looks like she may be in her late teens or at the oldest early 20s with long brown hair and blue eyes comes out she is stumbling and has a huge wound on her stomach that is bleeding.

"Chris." The woman says before collapsing on the floor, Chris rushes over to her and pulls her into his arms holding her close and pushing her hair out of her eyes " . .brother." The woman manages to stutter out.

"Hey you listen to me, you are not allowed to die I forbid it." Chris tells his little sister "LEO" He yells

Leo appears just in time to hear Chris say "Melinda-Prudence Halliwell you are not going to die ok I've lost Mom and Dad, and so many others I will not lose you two ok, just hold on." Chris tells her seeing Leo Chris tells him "Heal her please." Chris begs and Prue holds Piper back stopping her from running to her children.

"I see Dad Chris I'm going to be with Mum and Dad again." Melinda tells Chris.

Leo begins to heal Melinda as Chris tells her "You do see Dad but that doesn't mean that you are dying because you are not, you are going to live, you have to there are people who need you." Chris tells his little sister then turns to Leo "What's taking so long?" He asks forgetting the issues he has with Leo more concerned with his baby sister.

"She's hurt badly; I'm also getting a little resistance that is making it harder." Leo tells Chris.

"Relax Mellie-Prue let him heal you don't fight it." Chris tells his little sister who closes her eyes.

After a few more minutes Leo manages to heal Mel, when he does he stands up and stands with the sisters and Andy.

Melinda opens her eyes and the first thing she does is hug Chris "I've missed you sooo much Chris." She tells him.

"I've missed you two Mel." Chris tells her as they break away and stand up.

"How's everyone are Henry, Phoenix, Charlie, Cassie, Dora, Trish and Penny doing ok?" He asks her, and the first thing he notices is that Mel doesn't answer him that he looks down and looks upset.

"What happened?" Chris asks realising that it must be bad.

"Trish was killed a month ago." Melinda tells her brother sadly.

"How?" Chris asks and everyone can hear the pain and sadness in his voice.

"Community Sanctuary protection was breached and attacked, we took all levels even level ones we needed everyone we could spare she and Jess went with a group of level 2 to defend the south entrance. Henry, Charlie, Phi and I went were in the middle we were re casting all the protection once we did that we went to help stop those who had gotten in before the protection was cast. Phi went north, Henry went west, Charlie went east and I went south when I got there the level 2 were doing pretty good, Jess and Trish were both down as soon as I got there and saw I called Henry he arrived and tried to heal Trish but it was too late, Jess was close as well but she's doing ok." Melinda explains to him.

Chris looks in total shock "Dora? How's Dora doing?" He asks quickly going on from shock to worry.

"She lost her twin Chris, she's broken Aunt Prue has been helping her but she's not Dora anymore she's being as reckless as me." Mel tells her big brother.

"That's not good." Chris mutters frowning knowing that Mel can be as reckless as she is because she has the power to back it up, Dora is powerful but she's not in the same league as Mel.

The sister Andy and Leo feel a little bit better feeling better that at least one of them are alive.

"Who's Trish?" Paige asks.

"Our Cousin." Melinda answers.

Paige, Prue and Phoebe become worried, wondering which one of their daughters is dead.

"Mel Future consequences." Chris says to his sister angrily.

"Screw future consequences Chris. You have no idea how bad things have gotten since you have been gone. Including you and me there are only 263 members of the resistance still alive, so don't tell me to watch what I say because of future consequences Chris, the future can't get any worse they need to know everything that we can tell them to make things better." Melinda tells her brother sounding just as angry.

"Ok you both need to calm down." Piper tells her children walking over and standing in between them before anyone can say anything Leo looks at Chris

"You're a Halliwell?" He asks surprised that he hasn't noticed before.

"Yes he's a Halliwell he's your son that Piper is currently pregnant with catch up Leo." Paige tells him.

"You're pregnant?" He says surprised to Piper who nods "Ghostly plan?" he asks and gets another not in response, Leo is in total shock and can't help but stare at the two kids, his two kids standing before him, his son that he has treated so horribly since he has been hear "Chris I'm.." He begins but gets cut off.

"Don't bother apologising, for me apologies from you mean nothing." Chris tells his father.

"I need to sit down." Leo informs everyone.

"That's a good idea. " Prue informs everyone "How about we all go downstairs sit down and talk you two can catch up, you can tell us what you can." Everyone nods and everyone but Chris, Piper and Melinda follow her out of the attic.

Piper pulls her son and daughter into her arms "I love you both soo much." She informs her children.

"We love you two Mom." Melinda tells her mother and both her and Chris have tears in their eyes.

"Let's go down stairs." Piper tells her children once they finally break away.

Melinda and Chris nod and follow their mother downstairs. When they get there they see everyone is sitting around the able so they take the empty three seats.

"If things are so bad in the future then why are you here? You're the most powerful being ever you're more powerful that Wyatt if you removed the blocks that you put on your power why you are here when you're needed there?" Chris asks his little sister while everyone is shocked that Melinda is more powerful than Wyatt.

Melinda doesn't answer Chris but gets a look on her face one he recognizes all two well as the one she gets when she has done something she really shouldn't have.

"What did you do?" Chris demands.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Melinda objects.

"Because I have known you your whole life, you get this look on your face when you have done something you shouldn't have, you always have ever since you were 5 and stole all the good potion food trying to make your own potions, so I ask once more what did you do?" Chris asks his little sister.

"I broke into Wyatt's compound." Melinda tells her brother the braces herself for the explosion that is coming.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything everything belongs to their rightful owners **

AN: thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and added to alerts. Please review.

_Italics=_Telepathic conversations

"YOU DID WHAT." Chris yells angrily "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING OH NO THAT'S RIGHT YOU CLEARLY WERENT THINKING, BREAKING INTO WYATTS COMPOUND IS A SUICCDE MISSION MELINDA-PRUDENCE EVEN FOR YOU. DID YOU THINK ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO EVERYONE ELSE IF YOU DIED, IT WOULD DISTROY PHI, HENRY AND CHARLIE NOT TO MENTION WHAT IT WOULD DO TO ME AND WHAT ABOUT POTTER, PATRICK AND PARIS DID YOU THINK ABOUT THEM? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS IT TO LOSE YOUR PARENTS BETTER THAN ANYONE THE PAIN ALMOST DISTRYOYED YOU THEY HAVE ALREADY LOST THEIR DAD DO YOU WANT THEM TO LOSE THEIR MOTHER AS WELL?" Chris yells getting up and pacing the room.

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING THEM INTO THIS CHRISTOPHER EVERYTHING I DO I DO FOR THEM YOU DAM WELL KNOW THAT YOU'RE RIGHT ABOUT ONE THING I DO REMEMBER THE PAIN DAD DIED SAVING MY LIFE JUST WHEN HE WAS FINALLY STARTING TO BE A FATHER TO US AND I WAS 11 WHEN MUM DIED IN YOUR ARMS SO I REMEMBER ALL TO WELL THAT'S WHY I ATTEMPTED THIS NOW, THEIR THREE AND A HALF IF I WOULD HAVE DIED THEY WOULDN'T REMEMEBR THE PAIN THIS OPATUNITY WAS HUGE AND IN CASE YOU CARE IT WORKED OUT I GOT THE BOOK BACK AND A LEDGER WITH HIS PLANS FOR THE NEXT FEW MONTHS I SENT IT BACK TO HEADQUATERS WHILE I TIRED TO GET OUT. " Melinda yells angrily standing up to face her brother.

"ENOUGH." Prue yells also standing up "You two are going to stop yelling at each other, you are going to sit down and calmly talk about this." She tells her niece and nephew while everyone else is sitting in complete shock no one more than Piper and Leo as in the short time of a few minutes they discovered that they are both dead and apparently died young and their daughter who can't be older than 20 has three children.

Mel and Chris quickly sit down both knowing the consequences if they don't listen to their Aunt Prue.

"Did you tell anyone what you were planning?" Chris asks his sister calmly but everyone can tell that he is still angry.

"No, you know that the first thing they would do is tell Aunt Prue and she would have killed me and if I still didn't listen she would get uncle.." Melinda because to say but Chris looks warningly at her then at the sisters, Leo and Andy "You-know-who and he would have kicked my ass until I listened."

"Your right he would have." Chris says with a small smile. "I'm sorry Mel, bringing Poe, Pat and Pay into our fight was wrong of me." Chris tells his little sister feeling guilty for bringing his niece and nephew's into a fight with his sister.

"Apology excepted." Mel tells her big brother though she is still a little angry at him.

"They're going to be so worried about you especially when you don't respond to Henry, Phoenix or Charlie through you connection" Chris tells his little sister then realises something "The connection that you four share will it still work even though you are in different times?" He asks curios.

"I don't know we have never had to try it, give me a second" Melinda tells her brother closing her eyes.

"What's going on?" Paige asks confused.

"We'll explain in a minute." Chris informs his aunt.

"_Char, Hen, Phi, can you guys hear me." Mel asks. _

"_Mel, thank god, where are you?"_

"_Breaking into Wyatt's compound are you insane"_

"_Are you ok?" Mel hears three different voices say. _

"_it worked I don't believe it." Mel says surprised. _

"_Why don't you believe it we've had this connection since we were five it always works?" Phoenix asks confused. _

"_I'm in the past with Chris, I didn't think it would." Melinda explains. _

"_How did that happen?" Henry asks confused after a few minutes of silence. _

"_I couldn't get out of the compound no matter what I tired so I got to the attic instead and cast the spell to come back here I thought it was the best option." Mel explains. "How pissed are Aunt Prue and Uncle Cole?" she asks. _

"_Beyond pissed, there currently standing with us and where telling them what we say." Charlie tells her. _

"_Tell them for me that it was a opportunity that I couldn't pass up." Melinda tells her cousins. _

"_Just did, how much do they know?" Henry asks curious. _

"_Not much at the moment but I told Chris that I'm telling them everything that we can it's our best option." Melinda tells her cousins. _

"_Mum agrees she said to tell you that you can't tell them what the prophecy about us says, what you are besides witch, white lighter and elder, and who they marry everything else should be ok to tell them." Charlie explains passing on the message that her mother just told her. _

"_Do they now about Uncle Cole yet?" Henry asks curious. _

"_No I almost said his name a few minutes ago but I stopped when Chris gave me a warning look." Melinda informs her cousins. _

"_Good on Chris you're going to have to be careful about how and when you tell them about Uncle Cole he is a sensitive topic for them especially Mum." Phoenix comments. _

"_Of course he's a sensitive topic for her she was married to him up what a little over a year before where I am now but that Cole and our Uncle Cole aren't the same I mean he was chosen by an ancient prophecy to protect, look over and teach us, and he was like a father to Chris and I when we were growing up and Dad only cared about Wyatt." Melinda says angrily. _

"_We know Mel, but they don't it's going to be so hard on Mum when she finds out and remember she doesn't meet Dad for a few more years so she doesn't know that her true love is waiting." Phoenix says to her cousin hoping that no one says anything bad about Cole with how protective Mel is of him. _

"_I'll talk to you later everyone's giving me wired looks." Mel tells her cousin. _

Mel closes her eyes once again to cut the connection and turns to face everyone "It works." She tells Chris.

"I gathered that." Chris tells her them smiles a little "This is great they can keep us informed about what's going on in the future we can tell them what's going on here."

"Aunt Prue supports us telling them everything we can though she told them to tell the things we can't tell them." Mel tells her big brother.

"What can't we tell them?" Chris asks curious.

Mel leans over the table so that she can whisper to her brother "Prophecy, what I am and who they marry." Melinda explains.

"That last one is going to be hard." Chris realises.

"I know"

"What's going on? Mel what did you just do?" They hear Paige ask.

"Time for the explanation of everything." Mel says looking at her brother.

"Ask any questions that you have and if they are not one of the things Aunt Prue told us we can't tell you them we will answer." Chris tells his family.

"Apart from Prue are any of the rest of us alive?" Phoebe asks.

Chris and Mel look at each other both knowing that the question was going to be the most earliest but still not liking that they have to answer and explain everything because of all the bad memories it will bring up"No." Chris tells family sadly.

Everyone sits in shock with looks of pain on their faces.

"How? When?" Prue asks being the first one to come out of shock though she is complete devastated that her three little sisters the man she loves her brother in law are all dead and she is alive.

Chris and Mel sigh and Chris speaks first "Mum you died when I was 14, Mel was 11 and Wyatt was 15 it was my birthday you and me where spending the day just the two off us Wyatt was with Leo and Mel was with Aunt Phoebe, demons attacked and you tried you best I even helped the best I could but then you got hit I ran over to you hugged you and called for Leo so that he and Wyatt could come and try to heal you, they both tried but it was too late." Chris explains a few tears coming to his eyes Mel reaches out and grabs her brothers hand knowing the he needs her at the moment.

Everyone sits is quite sadness and shock for a few minutes before Mel speaks "Dad I was 16 when you died Chris was 19, now I can't tell the story about what happened and I can't even listen to Chris explain it, so ask him when I'm not hear because I just can't." Mel tells her Dad, Chis knowing how bad the story is and what else it is connected to squeezes his little sisters' hand.

Everyone is surprised by that but after the warning looks that Chris is giving them no one questions it though Piper and Leo do become worried about what happened to their daughter.

Chris takes a deep breath before taking over for his sister "Aunt Paige you died a little over a year before I came back here, there was a massive attack and you were killed your son was with you when it happened he tried to get to you and with difficulty he did but he couldn't heal you." Chris explains sadly to his Aunt.

Paige nods not even wanting to think about the pain that her son when through when he couldn't heal her.

"Uncle Andy you died a little under a year before Aunt Paige, you died in battle you were fighting when you realised that there was an energy ball going straight for Aunt Prue and she was facing the other way so she didn't see it and it was too loud to warn her, you jumped in front of a fire ball saving her but killing yourself." Mel explains sadly.

"Andy's mortal he has nothing he could use in a demon battle why was he there? How was he fighting?" Prue asks her niece and nephew in a broken voice.

"Sitting next to me is the best potion maker ever she beats Grams, even you Mum in the last few years she has made more different potions than the whole book of shadows, you don't need powers to use potions same with knifes that's how he fought, Uncle Andy would always say that he couldn't stay safely away at headquarters while the woman he loves his daughters his sisters his nieces and his nephews were fighting and risking their lives he wouldn't, Aunt Prue you were never happy when he would fight but every time you tried you couldn't stop him." Chris explains.

"He's right I wouldn't be ok with that, and if I had to die at least I died protecting you." Andy tells Prue giving her a kiss and a hug.

Mel and Chris look at each other realising what story they have to do next "Do we tell the exact story?" Mel whispers to her brother.

"She deserves to know." Chris says to his sister.

"But is it curler to tell her the story?" Mel asks.

"Just tell me." They hear Phoebe's voice say.

Mel and Chris look confused about how she heard

"You stoped whispering when Chris she deserves to know, judging by the fact that I'm the only one who doesn't know how I died it's obvious you're talking about me and I want to know why." Phoebe tells her niece and nephew.

Mel and Chris look at each other neither wanting to be the one who tells this story "I was 12 when you were killed Chis was 15, you youngest daughter was 7, your oldest 12 and your middle 10." Mel tells her aunt who gasps shocked that her children were so young.

Mel takes a deep breath knowing what she has to explain now and not looking forward to it "You were Wyatt's first victim he had been acting odd for a while but none of us realised what was going he told us all that we could either join him and the power that he possessed or die you tried to talk to him get him to realise that what he was saying was ridicules but he wouldn't listen and he killed you, to show that even if you were family if you opposed him you would be killed I used my powers to transport us and things I knew were important away and then we placed protection spells, and I don't what happened to a few days later." Mel explains sadly.

"You passed out protective spells, transport moving objects with us doing all that at once you used more too much power at one time it was more than you could handle, we were at a safe place that became our headquarters Aunt Paige you and your son both tried to heal Aunt Phoebe but it was too late and that's was the beginning." Chris explains to everyone.

"Wyatt killed me sweet innocent Wyatt?" Phoebe asks in complete shock realising why Mel and Chris didn't want to tell her.

"No not sweet innocent Wyatt, 16 year old why who had been so corrupted by evil that he wasn't him anymore, he wasn't our brother or your nephew anymore." Mel explains to her aunt.

"Phoebe, I'm." Piper begins to tell her little sister not even sure what to say.

"Don't say anything Piper." Phoebe tells her big sister.

"You said it was the beginning the begging of what?" Andy asks the siblings.

"Of war, of our world going to hell, of the end of our childhoods." Chris explains to his Uncle.

"You were all so young." Paige says surprised.

Mel and Chris both nod "Not including Wyatt there were 11 of us on that day I was the oldest at 15 the youngest of us was your daughter Aunt Phoebe at 7, and we all had to start fighting a war, Mel and three of our cousins who are the same age as her and myself are the ones who had to go from being a kid to being a fighter and leader in a matter of days because I was the oldest and they were the strongest we had no other choice we did our best to protect and try and keep the younger ones away from everything but there were times when that was impossible" Chris explains to his family.

"You said were 11 of us, how many of you are left now?" Prue asks her Nephew not sure if she wants to know the answer.

"8." Mel answers sadly. "Chris wasn't meant to be the only one who came back here he was meant to have two of our cousins with him but after they were killed a week before they was meant to come here Chris had to come alone because we couldn't be without even more people in the future we needed and still do all hands on deck everyone working and doing as much as possible." Mel explains.

Everyone sits in shock about the bad news they just herd

"You said before you have an uncle who would kick your ass if he knew you went to Wyatt's compound is my husband or Paige's still alive?" Phoebe asks hoping for some kind of good news after all the bad that they have received.

"No, Aunt Phoebe you husband died the same time as you, you two had a relationship unlike any other the pain of losing you killed him within a few hours." Chris explains to his aunt.

Leo looks confused that only happens to Cupids when they lose their true love, he looks to Mel and Chris who both realises what he has figured out and nod.

"Aunt Paige you husband died when I was 10 he died doing the job that he loved." Mel explains to her aunt.

"Was he a cop?" Andy asks as from what Mel has said it sounds like it.

"I can't say that was one of the things we're not allowed to." Mel tells her Uncle.

"If he's not one of our husbands than who is he?" Paige asks confused.

"He's been in our lives my whole life he's our protector our teacher." Mel explains trying to explain what Cole is without getting into subjects and things that they can't talk about.

"So he's your white lighter." Leo says.

"No." Mel answers then turns to Chris "How do I explain what he is without explaining the thing I can't tell them?" She asks him brother.

"I don't know Ms I-have-a-telepathic-connection –with-people-in-the-future ask them to ask Aunt Prue how you explain it." Chris tells his little sister.

"Right." Mel says closing her eyes to open the connection

"_Charlie."_

"_Yeah Mel?" Charlie's voice asks. _

"_Can you ask your Mum how I explain just what Uncle Cole is to us why he was sent without giving away things I can't give away?" Mel asks her cousin. _

"_Sure give me a sec." Charlie says and there is a few minutes of silence. _

"_Ok Mel, Mum said to tell them that there was a prophecy about yourself and your three cousins who are exactly the same age as you and that part of that prophecy a protector a teacher a kind of mentor was chosen by ancient magic and this protector could never hurt or betray us, tell them that he was always an uncle to us, I don't think your dad will take it too well if you tell him that he was more of a father than him, and tell them that all of us have always just considered him an Uncle, then you can have fun telling them he's Cole." Charlie explains and Mel can hear the amusement in her voice. _

"_Thanks, tell everyone that I love them." Mel asks her cousin. _

"_I will, Mum said to tell you to tell Chris that he better be looking after himself or he'll be in big trouble when he gets back." Charlie tells her cousin. _

"_I will." Mel says amused before cutting of the connection. _

"I was told to tell you that Aunt Prue said if you're not looking after yourself you're in big trouble when you get back to the future." Mel tells her brother.

Chris rolls his eyes "What did she say about how to explain what he is?" Chris asks his little sister.

"Ok so here's what I can tell you there is a prophecy about myself and my three cousins who are exactly the same age and when I say exactly I mean exactly each of us were only born 4 hours apart part of that prophecy was That a protector a teacher a kind of mentor was chosen by ancient magic and this protector could never hurt or betray us, he was always an Uncle to us and Dad I'm sorry for what I'm about to say but you need to know this." Mel says looking directly at her father Leo nods but becomes worried about what his daughter has to tell him.

Chris looks at his sister and takes over knowing what he has to say "When we were kids you weren't there for me and Mel there were times when Mum had to spend time convincing us that you loved us you were just like that with me and Mellie you would spend time with Wyatt show Wyatt that you cared but not us, you would come to pick Wyatt up and not even ask Mel and I if we wanted to join it got to the point that we made sure we weren't home when you came to pick up Wyatt so we wouldn't have to deal with your rejection, after Mum died and after Wyatt turned you weren't there only when Mel was 15 and Uncle Andy and our other Uncle confronted you and let's just say had an interesting chat did you come back and tried to show that you cared and that you wanted to be a father to us but we were to hurt to trust you again and then you died." Chris explains as Leo looks down at the ground disappointed with himself as Piper looks at him angrily.

"What we mean to say is that our Uncle, and you as well Uncle Andy are the closes things to a father we knew." Mel explains.

Leo becomes even more angry and disappointed with his future self.

"So who's this Uncle what's his name? or can't you tell us?" Paige asks wanting to get the topic of Leo for a little while as she can see anger on one of her big sisters face and pain on another.

"Oh we can tell you." Chris comments with a little smile as he looks at his sister with a look which clearly says enjoy dropping this bombshell.

"Before I tell you I want you to remember everything that Chris just said and I want you to know this to after you died Dad I was in a very bad way partly because of you death but partly because of some other stuff that had happened at the same time that once again Chris will explain when I'm not here, I was close to giving up and he saved me he stopped me from doing something I would never have been able to take back, no matter what happened when we were growing up he was always there for us no matter what so this is going to be a shock because you have met him before but I won't stand for any slander against him because he's not the same as when you knew him." Mel explains to her family.

Everyone exchanges looks and Prue frowns it sounds as if she could be Cole but that can't be possible they finally vanquished that guy for good and why would ancient magic choose him to watch over from what has been said four very powerful people.

Mel looks and Chris and then says "Our Uncle, who is also our protector and teacher is Cole Turner."

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything everything belongs to their rightful owners **

"Cole as in Phoebe's demonic ex-husband ex source Cole." Paige says being the first one to come out of shock.

"That's how you know him not how we do. We know him a loving, fun, more than slightly overprotective uncle who would sacrifice himself if it meant we would survive." Mel tells her family.

"Really?" Phoebe says surprised.

"Really, and Aunt Phoebe he came back into your life after you already met and married your husband and they were the best of friends all he ever wanted was for you to be happy for you to find true love and you found that and he's happy for you." Chris explains to his aunt.

Phoebe smiles a little at that "What about him did he ever find anyone?"

Mel and Chris smile a little "No he always was and always will be more interested in trying to teach and make sure us and our cousins were ok."

"That's great and everything but your forgetting the most important thing he was the source he tried to kill us, how can you trust him, how can you stand there and talk about what a great Uncle he is after everything that he has done?" Paige asks her nephew and niece.

"Because we know who he is now, he's not the Cole you know he has made up for his pasts in ways you can't even imagine, I am know we can trust him because if he ever betrayed us which by the way he would never do ancient magic would kill him, your future self-treated him like a brother Aunt Paige why can't you trust him." Mel says angrily before orbing off.

"Dam it Aunt Paige." Chris says angrily closing his eyes trying to sense where his sister went but it looks like it was unsuccessful as he opens his eyes a few minutes later with a frown on his face "This is why we warned you about bound mouthing Uncle Cole." He says angrily to Aunts, Uncle and Parents "Mel please don't do anything stupid." He says looking up towards the sky.

"What's wrong?" Prue asks speaking for the first time as even though she likes Cole less that Paige she remembered Chris and Mel's waring and decided against speaking.

"I'm almost positive that I know where she is but she has put protections around where she is." Chris explains to his aunt.

"You can't get through them?" Piper asks her son.

"No Mel's too powerful he protections are almost impossible to breach its why we have been safe from Wyatt for so long." Chris explains to his parents pacing the living room looking worried.

"What If I tried I'm an Elder, could I break though?" Leo asks his son knowing that there must be something about his daughter to worry about if Chris is this worried.

"You don't get it Leo, Mel has self-inflicted blocks on her powers which means she only has access to about 75% of her power and she is still more powerful than everyone in the room, possible combined. She is part Witch, part white lighter, part elder and part something else that I can't tell you, she is part of an ancient prophecy that again I can't tell you, she is more powerful than you can imagine." Chris explains to his family.

Everyone exchange surprised looks at that no one being aware just how powerful the young which is. "Why are you so worried?" Piper asks her son being the first one to come out of her shock.

Chris sighs realising that with Mel gone it is the best time to tell them just what his little sister went through the things that she would never tell them "Before I start I just want to make one thing clear, if at any point you want me to stop what I'm telling you just say the word and I will you don't have to hear this." Chris says sitting back down.

"Chris I'm sorry about what I just said." Paige tells her nephew.

"It's ok Aunt Paige it's understandable you only knew Uncle Cole's past not the future and who he becomes." Chris explains to his aunt.

"I still should have thought before I spoke you and Mel did warn us." Paige says feeling guilty.

"How bad is what you're going to tell us?" Prue asks wanting to know how bad of news she has to prepare herself for.

"Worse than bad, worse than you can imagine." Chris tells his aunt then turns to his mother "Mum I'm not sure if you should hear this." Chris tells her worried.

"It involves Mel doesn't it? Things she went through." Piper says to her son who nods "Then I want to hear."

"Ok." Chris says sighing the starting his story "All of us kids have had a hard time over the last few years but Mellie, Melie has been through more than all of us, she has survived more. She is stronger than you can't possible imagine and I don't just mean magically. As you learnt from my shouting match with Mel she has three kids there three and a half and she got pregnant when she was 15 and gave birth about a month after her 16th birthday. I still remember when she told us she was pregnant, Uncle Andy, Leo, you two me Uncle Cole and Henry went to go find the guy who got her pregnant he was a witch and a member of the resistance, and let's just say than we showed him our displeasure about him getting Mel pregnant." Chris says feeling that Lucas got what he deserved.

"How bad did you hurt him?" Piper asks concerned and slightly proud at what they did.

"Not bad enough apparently he left me when she was about 3 months pregnant said he couldn't handle becoming a father to three kids at once, it hurt Mel so much but she stayed strong because she knew her kids needed her to." Chris explains becoming angry at his thoughts of Lucas.

"That bastard." Phoebe says angrily.

"That was the general opinion of Lucas though he got called worse." Chris tells his aunt with a smile which fads in a second when he realises where this story is going next. He takes a deep breath before he starts to talk again "Mel was about 7 months pregnant when she decided to go and do the weekly checks on the communities protections and see what supplies they needed." Chris explains and gets cut off by his father

"What are the communities?" He asks curious.

"There safe places there are three of them, sanctuary, refuge and Haven there places were innocents and witches that are targets but can't fight are there only little towns complete with shops medical facilities you name it. Mel, Phi, Henry and Charlie used the power they have through there connection and the ancient magic they possess to provide the protections plus Mel, Me every Halliwell and live witch added some protection the communities are the safest places in our time the only place safer would be resistance headquarters. Once a week someone goes out the communities to make sure that the protections are all strong and to see if they needed anything and to make a delivery of things. Usually the person travels using a special method from one community to the other but Mel felt like walking that day and she got captured by Wyatt's demons, she fought hard and killed most of them but when a demon got close to her and was a second away from plunging a knife into her stomach she stopped fighting let them take her so that she could have a chance of protecting her kids." Chris explains

"Oh god." Phoebe says worried only imagining the worse.

"Mel used the connection she Phoenix, Henry and Charlie share to tell them that she has been taken and she was being held in Wyatt's personal jail, nothing can get out of that. We tried everything we could think of but we couldn't get to her, so all we had was Phoenix, Henry and Charlie talking to her for hours, Wyatt didn't know about the connection. "Chris takes several deep breaths preparing himself because now he has to explain just what happened Andy who notices what Chris is doing speaks.

"Piper, why don't you go and wait in the other room until Chris finishes the story from the way he is acting I'm guessing this is going to be hard for you to hear." Andy says looking between Chris and Piper.

"Uncle Andy's right Mum what I'm about to tell you is going to be hard to hear." Chris tells his mother hoping that he can get her to leave.

"I'm staying." Piper tells her son wanting to know what her oldest son did to her daughter.

"Ok." Chris says sighing "Mel was held by Wyatt for a month he would torture he in ways that would hurt her but not the babies he didn't want to risk hurting them because he wanted to use them in the future raise them to be exactly like him because he knew with Mel as their mother they are going to be powerful." Chris explains closes his eyes and begins to talk "Torture wasn't the worst thing he did on the last day she was held by him after becoming so frustrated that Mel just wouldn't break, Wyatt ordered his demons to rape her." Chris explains still having his eyes close so that he doesn't have to see his families' reactions though he does hear the movement of chairs, running and someone being sick followed by his Aunt Prue's voice saying "I'll go."

Finally he opens his eyes and sees Identical looks of horror, sadness and disgust on his Aunt's Paige and Phoebe's face and anger on his fathers and Uncle Andy's.

"How could he do that she is his little sister." Phoebe says almost crying.

"He didn't see her as his little sister to him she wasn't the little sister he once protected from bully's anymore she was his enemy the one person strong enough to stop him." Chris explains to his aunt.

"I'm going to go check on Mum." Chris says getting up and heading into the kitchen where he finds his mother with her head over the sink and his Aunt Prue running circles on her back. Chris goes over to his mother's other side and does the same.

"How could he do that, how could I raise a son who would do that to his little sister." Piper says heartbroken looking at Chris.

"You didn't something happened to Wyatt when he was young, something that turned him what he did to Melly-Prue came from that part of him, it wasn't because of anything you did you were the best mother anyone could ever ask for." Chris tells his mother giving her a hug.

"I want to hear the rest of the story." Piper tells her son when they break apart.

"No." Chris tells his mother.

"I need to Chris, so that I know what my little girl went through." Piper tells her son.

"Fine." Chris says realising that he is going to be forced to tell the story either way.

Together Prue, Chris and Piper head back into the living room Prue receiving a hug from Andy as she sits back down.

Chris takes his seat is silent for a few minutes before continuing "A little while after Mel began to feel contractions and to this day I don't know how she did it but she somehow managed to destroy Wyatt's jail a portion of his compound and destroy his protection spells enough that she was able to orb off, she got a far as the golden gate bridge she was to hurt and the babies were coming to quickly for her to do what would have been necessary for her to get to one of the communities or headquarters she called for help and we all arrived, Leo you went over to her and realised that due to how much stress she was under and how much magic she had used the labour was progressing a hell of a lot quicker than normal, you deliver her first son who wasn't breathing when he was born, you managed to resuscitate him and then you gave him to Penny to take him back to headquarters where he would be safe. Demons appeared during this time but because we were all putting up a good fight none of them got close to Mel. There was a wait between the first and second baby during this time Henry was hurt, Aunt Paige was in the middle of a battle with several demons so she couldn't get to him to heal him, but you had a clear path Mel told you to go and you did you managed to get to Henry and heal him but then Wyatt showed up and he threw a fireball at Mel you ran and jumped in front of it, that's how you died saving Mel and her two unborn children." Chris tells her father.

Everyone is sitting in shock for a few minutes before Leo speaks again "The other babies were they ok?"

"Yeah they were, Aunt Paige delivered the second boy and got him to safety and the second that Henry delivered Mel's daughter he used his powers to take himself, Mel and her daughter to safety the rest of us not far behind them. Now the next few days were hard on Mel she was trying to heal herself and she had three infants to look after when they were a week old we began to worry that she was suffering from depression. We all made sure that there was always someone with her I think Uncle Cole barely left her side. The only time he did was when he was needed at a meeting Pruesabella was with Mel and the babies at some point she became so focused on the babies that she wasn't paying attention to Mel anymore and Mel left headquarters. We were all more than worried when we found out, Uncle Cole was gone from headquarters within a minute trying to find where she would have gone and he found her at the top of the Golden Gate bridge she was standing close to the edge a few seconds away from jumping, she couldn't deal with the pain of what Wyatt did to her or you dying to protect her plus her hormones were all out of whack because of her pregnancy. Uncle Cole managed to talk her down and she got help, there was a psychiatrist at community Haven that really helped her. That's why I'm so worried about Mel after everything that has happened to her I worry." Chris explains to his family.

Everyone looks in total and complete shock and Piper begins to cry into Leo's shoulder.

"Why did she decide on them names Potter, Patrick and Paris?" Phoebe asks her nephew wanting to try a happier topic.

Chris smiles "She had meanings behind ever one of her kids names and there a lot longer than you would be thinking." Chris tells her.

"What do you mean?" Prue asks.

"He first born son is called Potter Leonardo Christopher Victor Halliwell, she named him Potter because he was the boy who lived he was wasn't breathing at birth but he still lived." Chris explains with a smile "She chose Leonardo after you Leo because you died protecting her why she choose Christopher should be obvious, and she choose Victor after grandpa because he was grate to us he was an amazing grandfather." Chris explains.

Everyone smiles "Patrick what's his full name?" Paige asks curious.

"Patrick Henry Cole Charlie Halliwell, after three people who mean the world to her and she chose Patrick for luck because Patrick was lucky that he was born when he was because otherwise it could have been a different outcome for him." Chris explains.

"And Paris?" Andy asks

"Paris Piper Prudence Phoenix Halliwell, she chose Paris because it's the city of love, and she knew that as they grew up that they would have almost a hole city who love them, and her middle names don't need explaining." Chris tells his family who all smile before Chris say something more "Look I understand that you all have issues with Uncle Cole but he's Mel's hero he's the reason that I still have a little sister, and despite everything he has done both of us love him so much he's the best Uncle." Chris explains to his family.

"The question is how do we get Mel back hear?" Piper asks.

Chris shrugs and a few seconds latter 10 demons appear and the sisters and Chris start to fight them "This might just do it." He mutters to himself before yelling "MEL DEMONS WE NEED YOU HELP." Chris yells as more demons appear ever second and a second later Mel does the first thing she does is put a protective bubble up around her parents, Aunts and Uncle, before she begins to blow demons up and uses he telikentic orbing to send knifes at them as well as fighting them using martial arts which she clearly incorporates her powers into and throws a couple of potions at them.

"Mel there is too many of them we need something bigger." Chris who apparently has been keeping what powers he has a secret as he is moving at speeds faster than possible and using energy balls two powers that the sisters had no idea he possessed.

"On it." Mel says closing her eyes and while still keeping the protection us says before lifting both her hands a and a sonic blast of energy comes out killing all the demons.

"Sonic blast really?" Chris asks his sister as she removes the protection.

"I wasn't really in a fire mood." Mel tells her big brother.

"What was that?" Prue asks in complete shock surprised by what Mel can do.

"That was power duplication, one of the powers I have." Mel tells her Aunt before saying "Dad I need a little healing hear." Before collapsing.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything everything belongs to their rightful owners **

Leo and Chris race over to Mel where they see a wound on her stomach.

"When did she get that?" Paige asks confused and worried.

"Must have been when she was fighting hand to hand." Chris guesses as Leo begins to heal her.

"Couldn't have been I was watching her she was amazing I didn't even notice her flinch let alone react to a major wound like that." Phoebe comments surprised.

"You wouldn't have, Mel doesn't flinch." Chris tells his aunt.

"Leo how bad is it?" Piper asks worried.

"I'm fine Mum." Mel tells her mother as she regains consciousness.

"Don't keep scaring me like that young lady." Piper says pulling her daughter into a hug when she stands up.

"I'll try not to." Mel tells her mother.

"Can I ask? Where the hell did that power come from, what the hell is it?" Prue asks surprised at the girls power.

"I can't tell you where it comes from your future self told me it's one of the things I can't say." Mel explains. "As what it is, do you remember Mathew Tate?" Mel asks her parents, Aunts and Uncle.

"Yeah, Warlock the reason Melinda Warren burnt at the stake." Phoebe answers.

"Well my power is similar to his. But there are quite a few differences, like for me I don't need the power used on me for me to be able to use it all I need to know is the power and a trigger and it works with ever power except for healing for some reason." Mel explains.

"Healing a unique power even some elders don't have it, so even though you are part white lighter and part elder you may never develop it. Also it is the kind of power that can't be duplicated." Leo explains.

"Thanks." Mel says smiling at her father "Even if I am using the same power against a demon that it is using against me it will still have an effect on me." Mel explains.

"So how many powers do you have?" Paige asks her niece.

"Orbing, Teli-Orbing, Freezing, blowing up, Duplicating powers, and Conjuring." Mel tells her family.

Everyone is surprised by that

"That's incredible." Piper says to her daughter.

"Not really Wyatt's more powerful than me." Mel tells everyone

"That's debatable." Chris reminds her sister.

Mel just rolls her eyes at her brother not commenting

"What about you young man, you have been keeping some secrets about your powers two." Piper says to her son.

"Had to. if I showed up as a whitelighter with how many powers I had it would be suspicious even after you found out I was a witch it would be surprising." Chris explains.

"So what are you powers?" Leo asks curious.

"Orbing, Teli-orbing, Telekinesis, Supernatural Speed, Energy Balls." Chris explains.

"Energy balls from your white lighter side." Leo realizes.

"Yeah." Chris answers but thinks to himself "Technically it's from the elder power I have in me."

"Hang on you can use both forms of telekinesis." Prue says surprised.

"Yeah." Chris tells his aunt.

"Huh." Prue comments interested.

"It's time for some lunch, neither of you look like you have been eating." Piper says to her children.

Chris and Mel look at each other neither wanting to tell their mother the truth.

"Sure sounds great." Mel says and everyone walk form the hall into the dining area.

Once everyone gets into dining area Mel speaks again

"Let me handle this." Mel tells everyone.

"You? The person who blew up the kitchen making pasta." Chris says to his little sister surprised.

Mel glares at her brother and waves her hand resulting in food appear on the table.

"Hang on personal gain." Piper reminds her daughter.

"What's personal gain?" Mel asks sounding genuinely confused causing her aunts to look at her surprised.

"Were we come from personal gain isn't really a factor, we have no other choice but to use our power for personal use we wouldn't be alive right now if we didn't." Chris explains.

"Well that's their not here, use your power and make this disappear I am making you a nice home cooked meal." Piper tells her children.

Mel smiles at her mother and makes the food disappear. "After we eat do you mind if I hijack the kitchen to make a whole bunch of potions." Mel asks her mother.

"Sure, do you like making potions?" Piper asks her daughter wanting to get to know her better.

"Yeah I love to." Mel tells her mother.

"It amazes me that someone who sucks so royally at cooking is one of the best potion makers ever." Chris says to her sister a sense of pride in his voice.

"Potion making comes naturally to me, cooking doesn't. Besides you're a good enough cook for both of us." Mel tells her brother.

"Really." Piper says surprised and interested.

"Yeah, you taught me to cook from when I was young; it was something we used to do together." Chris explains looking sad at the reminder blaming his sister for how open he is being, how much he is sharing when he has spent months keeping things to himself.

"Then you're helping, no one else here can cook." Piper tells her son as they enter the kitchen.

"I'd love to." Chris says as Mel, Phoebe, Prue, Paige and Andy sit down at the table.

"Are you staying Leo?" Piper asks her ex-husband.

"If you don't mind." Leo answers hesitantly.

"Not at all." Piper answers pleasantly.

"I mind." Chris mutters to himself quietly.

"I'm gonna check in with Hen, Phi, and Char see if there is anything new." Mel tells everyone.

"That reminds me what is this connection you talked about? You said you would explain but you never did." Paige asks curious.

"Chris can handle this one." Mel says.

"Are either you or Mel allergic to anything?" Piper asks her son not liking that she doesn't know.

"Nah." Chris answers "Now to answer your question Aunt Paige. As I've said there is a prophecy about Mel and three of our cousins and it's the reason that Uncle Cole was sent to us. The four of them also share a telepathic connections and has since they were five it is one of the most amazing and useful though most annoying things ever. "Chris explains.

"Three cousins, our kids." Phoebe realizes.

"Yep, your oldest daughter, Aunt's Paige's son and Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy's oldest daughter." Chris explains.

"I have a son." Paige says shocked as Prue and Andy smile at each other at the mention of their child.

"Yep." Chris says with a smile then turns to his mother "What do you need me to do?"

"Cut the veggies." Piper says

"Done." Chris says.

"Wyatt's pissed." Mel suddenly says.

"How pissed?" Chris asks concerned.

"Apparently really pissed. The others got a report from Yang. Wyatt knows what I took and he assigned all his minions to try and find a way to get back here to me." Mel explains.

"Doesn't he already know how to do that? He sent Bianca back." Leo comments.

"He did know how to when I went back I took the spell so he couldn't send anyone else." Chris explains.

"How did you get back?" Phoebe asks Mel interested.

"I memorized it same with our cousins, Aunt Prue and Uncle Cole." Mel explains.

"So how long have you been learning to fight you have some pretty good moves." Phoebe says to her niece impressed with what she saw.

"When I was 9 I begged Uncle Cole to teach me some basics, it took me months to finally get him to agree then another few weeks to convince Mom to let him, he's been teaching me ever since." Mel explains.

"And it is certainly a case of the student surpassing the teacher. Uncle Cole is the only one who can ever beat her and even that doesn't happen often, the rest of us even though we are pretty decent fighters stand no chance against her." Chris tells everyone.

"He didn't teach you how he taught Phoebe did he?" Prue asks worriedly.

"Not in the beginning. When the world started to go to hell he started to teach me in unconventional ways but only ways he was sure I could handle." Mel explains.

"What I'm interested to know is how you fight so well your part white lighter and fight elder both pacifists." Leo comments.

Chris and Mel exchange looks and Mel comments "If you lived in our world you wouldn't be a pacifists anymore, infect you weren't." Mel tells her father.

Everyone is quiet for a little while before Mel speaks again "Can I use the shower?"

"Of course honey you don't have to ask." Piper tells her daughter.

"And can I borrow some clothes?" She asks.

"Of course." Piper says.

"We'll help you with that judging by what you're wearing one of us are likely to have something you will like." Paige says as she Prue, Phoebe and Mel head upstairs.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

Hours later everyone is down in the dinning are all enjoying the food cooked by Piper and Chris.

"We're running tight on space here so Mel, Chris is in the spare room so you could share with him or one of your Aunts or something." Piper says trying to figure out where she can sleep.

"I'll sleep down in the basement." Mel tells her mother.

"Nothings set up down there." Prue tell her niece.

Mel waves her arm "Now it is." She says getting disapproving looks form her parents, Aunts and Uncle.

"Sorry habit." Mel says realizing her mistake.

"I know it must be hard not to when you use your power for everything but you have to try not to. Magic is a gift one that you have to be responsible with and not abuse. I know it must be different where your from but even there you need to think before you use your magic for the little things." Leo lectures his daughter.

"Sorry, I'll try harder." Mel says clearly annoyed.

"Piper, Chris this was great but I got to get to work." Andy tells everyone standing up.

"Be careful." Prue says kissing her husband.

"Always am." Andy tells her returning the kiss and walking to the door.

"By Andy." Paige, Phoebe, Piper and Leo say.

"By Uncle Andy." Chris and Mel say.

After Andy leaves everyone is quiet again for a few minutes before Mel speaks "Chris I had an idea of a way I can get information about what could have turned Wyatt an avenue you couldn't have investigated." Mel tells her big brother.

"How much am I not going to like this?" Chris asks his little sister.

"It may be a little dangerous." Mel tells her brother.

"How dangerous?" Chris, Piper and Leo ask together.

"Well my plan is to go to the brotherhood and convince them that I am one of them." Mel explains.

"WHAT." Piper, Leo, Prue, Phoebe and Paige say together.

"NO WAY." Chris tells his sister.

"How can you even do that they will be able to sense that you're not a demon." Leo says to his daughter.

"There is a potion I can take which will cloak me whitlighter, elder and witch sides from detection but I will still have access to my power meaning that I use my Power duplication to convince them that I am a demon." Mel explains.

"I thought the brotherhood were gone we killed most of them." Prue comments.

"There was a couple of members left and they started a new Brotherhood there not a strong as the old one but still powerful enough." Mel explains.

"How do you plan to get close enough for them to believe you I'm guessing there not big on the whole outsider thing." Paige comments.

Mel looks at Chris who realizes what his sister is thinking "If he was here he would be kicking your ass right now telling you how much of a stupid reckless idea it is." Chris tells his sister.

"True but he would realizes that I am going with or without his help so he will tell me everything I need to know so that I can be a safe as possible." Mel reminds her brother with a smile.

"You're talking about Cole right? Having him help you from the future." Phoebe realize.

"Yeah." Mel answers.

"He would help you do something this dangerous?" Piper says surprised.

"Yeah." Mel answers causing everyone to look surprised.

"Let me explain that. He would be completely against me doing what she is planning but he knows that she is would do it with or without his help so he would give her as much information as possible to keep her as safe as possible." Chris explains.

"If you are going to do this no matter what I guess It would make me feel better knowing you have as much information as possible." Piper tells her daughter.

"Thanks Mum." Mel says with a smile.

"Be careful. Be alert and if something doesn't feel right get out of there." Leo tells his daughter.

"I will, but I'm not going to go for a few more days I have things to organize before hand one of which is leaving you all with a potion supply." Mel tells everyone.

"Do you need help with that?" Piper asks her daughter.

"Thanks for the offer Mom but some of the potions I'm going to make a very volatile and could maybe harm you and biddy Chris." Mel explains to her mother.

"Why do you make them if they are so dangerous?" Paige asks her niece.

"Because I have to. These potions have taken me years to master and some of them only I can make Chris once almost half of headquarters trying. " Mel explains to everyone

Everyone is surprised by that.

"Enough talk about dangerous missions and explosions let's have a nice family lunch." Prue tells everyone.

"Good idea." Leo says wanting to get off the subject of his daughter who he doesn't even know putting herself in serious danger.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

After lunch Mel hijacks the kitchen to make various potions.

"Are all the explosions normal?" Piper asks Chris concerned.

"Strangely enough yes." Chris tells his mother.

Mel finishes making potions later in the afternoon to allow her mother and brother time to make dinner which everyone once has again as a family.

"So Mel, you up for a little demon fighting?" Chris asks his little sister once they finish their dinner.

"Always." Mel answers with a smile.

"Be careful." Piper requests.

"We always are." Chris tells his mother.

"Come on let's get stocked up on potions." Mel tells her brother and the pair head into the kitchen.

"We're going now, Bye." Mel yells a few minutes later.

"You guys have two great kids." Prue says to her sister and ex brother in law.

"Yeah we do." Piper says as she feeds Wyatt.

"This time we'll make it three Piper I promise." Phoebe tells her sister.

"I hope so." Piper says.

"I've got to check in with the other elders tell them that I'm going to be down here for a while." Leo tells the sisters.

"Don't tell them about Chris who he really is, or about Mel." Piper requests.

"Piper they may be able to help." Leo tells his ex-wife.

"Leo, please don't." Piper requests sounding almost like she is begging him not to.

"Ok I won't." Leo says reluctantly before orbing out.

"Are you ok?" Paige asks her big sister a few minutes later.

"I don't know. I was just getting used to the idea that Chris is my son and then Mel shows up and we get all this information. My three babies have to look after themselves and fight a war. They didn't get to really be kids and were all gone, and I'm a grandmother. It's a lot to take in." Piper explains.

"It's a lot to take in. We all found out that all of us except Prue are dead that some of our children who haven't even been born yet are dead and those who are alive have to keep fighting." Phoebe says sounding like that it is all too much to handle.

"Do you think that they, that we were happy before everything?" Paige asks curious.

"I'm sure of it." Prue answers.

"I've got to get this little man to bed." Piper says picking up Wyatt and taking him to bed.

"After everything Chris has said I'm surprised Mel still has it in her to fight." Paige says once Piper is out of hearing range.

"She's a Halliwell we're fighters." Prue tells her sister.

The three sisters sit downstairs talking about everything they have found out for a little while before one by one they decide to go to bed.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

Chris and Mel get back to the house about Midnight.

"I'm going to go to bed get a bit of sleep. What about you?" Chris asks his little sister.

"I'm going to get the book and read for a while." Mel tells her brother.

"Mel when was the last time you slept?" Chris asks concerned.

"Last night."

"Melinda-Prudence." Chris says in tone of voice saying don't lie to me.

"I'm not lying Chris. Uncle Cole made me sleep last night." Mel tells her brother.

"And before that?' Chris asks.

"It was a while." Mel answers truthfully.

"Try and get some sleep tonight." Chris requests.

"I'll try." Mel tells her brother as she heads to the attic and her brother heads to his bedroom.

"I've missed you Mellie." Chris tells his sister as he enters his room.

"I've missed you two Chrissie." Mel tells her brother heading to the attic where she grabs the book of shadows and takes it down stairs with her.

Mel sits on the couch and reads through the book for several hours when Prue comes downstairs.

"Hey, didn't think you would be up." Prue says walking downstairs and sitting on the end of the couch.

"Me and Sleep don't really mix." Mel tells her aunt.

"Oh." Prue says sounding worried. "Are you ok?" she asks concerned.

"As ok as I ever am." Mel tells her.

Both Mel and Prue are silent for a while before Prue speaks again.

"In your time are we close?" She asks curious.

"Yeah." Mel answers closing the book "You're like a second Mother to me, and here you're the only person that I can get close to because you're the only one who will still be there when we go back." Mel explains to her aunt.

Prue is surprised and touched by her nieces words "Your mother would love to get to know you and Chris while you here." Prue tells her.

"I know." Mel says sighing "And I would love that, but I don't think I can go through losing her again." Mel explains to her aunt.

"I know how you feel the first year we had our powers back we went back in time to when Mum was pregnant with your Aunt Paige and we spent time with her and it hurt so much saying goodbye to her." Prue tells her niece.

Mel puts the book down on the table then puts the blanket over both her and her aunt and puts her head on her shoulder.

"If you don't spend time with her when you get the chance you'll regret it." Prue tells her.

"I know." Mel admits.

Prue and Mel are silent for a few more minutes before Prue speaks again "Did you talk to the people in the future about your plan?" Prue asks curious.

"Yeah. You and Uncle Cole both think it's too dangerous but admit that it may be a way to get information." Mel explains.

"Wow me and Cole agreeing to something that's something I never thought I would hear off." Prue says surprised.

Mel laughs "Most the time you don't. Your fights are legendary among the Resistance there are often bets about who is going to win the next one." Mel tells her aunt.

Prue smiles "Glad to know something's never change." She says before yawning "I'm going to head back to bed, what about you?" Prue asks her niece.

"I don't know." Mel answers truthfully.

"If you do decided not to sleep you may want to head back down to the basement before sunrise so your Mom doesn't worry." Prue tells her niece standing up.

"Thanks I'll do that." Mel tells her as Prue heads back upstairs.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

A few days later everyone is in the attic preparing for Mel to leave.

"Ok all the potions I have made are down in selves in the basement all of them are labeled remember what I explained, and don't use the bone mending unless you don't have another option it's still a bit wonky." Mel tells everyone walking into the attic wearing black jeans a black tank top and a black leather jacket and the same boats she was wearing when she arrived with her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Why did you make it if it's still wonky?" Andy asks confused.

"Because it can be of huge use." Mel explains as she hides a couple of weapons on her person.

"Going without any potions are you sure that's a good idea?" Paige asks worried.

"No choice. Potions would give away right away that I'm not a demon. My powers and myself are all I have on this one." Mel tells her aunt.

"You be careful ok, check in with Chris or us when you can, I love you so much." Piper says giving her daughter a hug.

"I love you to Mum." Mel tells her returning the hug as in the last few days she took her Aunt's advice and allowed herself to spend time with her mother.

"I'll be randomly going down to the underworld in case you call, so if you need help just call." Leo tells his daughter.

"Thanks Dad. But I'll be ok." Mel tells him giving him a hug.

"This is stupid and reckless." Chris tells his sister.

"Love you two Chris." Mel tells her brother with a smile.

Chris smiles back at her and pulls her into a hug "Just be careful ok seeing if the brotherhood knows anything isn't worth your life." He whispers.

"I know but I have to do something." Mel tells him.

"I know." Chris responds.

"So you're going to pretend to be what?" Prue asks.

"A half demon that was a student of Balthazar interested to join the cause." Mel explains.

"Risky lie isn't it considering everything." Phoebe says worried.

"I know more than enough about Uncle Cole and his past to be convincing. But yeah there are risks." Mel tells her aunt.

"I still don't know if the risks are worth it." Andy says concerned.

"If we can get a lead on how Wyatt is turned it will worth it. Uncle Cole is going to help be through Phi, Char and Hen. He will tell me everything I need to know. He hates the idea two, thinks it's too big of a risk but he's still going to help." Mel explains.

"That should tell you something if Cole the one person who has experience with the brotherhood thinks it to dangerous then maybe you shouldn't do it, we should come up with another plan." Phoebe says worried.

"It's the only plan we have, but I'll be careful Aunt Pheebs." Mel tells her aunt with a smile "Love you all." Mel says before orbing out.

"She's orbing. Is she insane?" Paige says surprised.

"She's orbing to the bridge then shimmering down to the underworld." Chris explains.

"Now we wait." Andy says.

"Now we wait." Prue confirms sounding worried.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

Over the next week Mel managers to check in once or twice ever time to the relief of her Family. It has been two days since her last check in and Chris is in the attic when Prue, Phoebe and Paige walk in.

"Where's Mum?" Chris asks seeing his aunts.

"Napping." Prue answers.

"And your Dad is with the elders." Paige tells the visitor from the future.

"I don't care." Chris tells his aunt.

"What is with that? Mel seems to be fine around Leo but you won't even call him Dad." Phoebe asks her Nephew curious.

"Mel isn't fine around Leo. She is trying because of what happened but it doesn't take back the fact that he was a crappy father to both of us. She just doesn't let it show." Chris explains to his aunts.

"Any word from her?" Prue asks curious wanting to get off the topic of Leo as she can see how much it is angering Chris.

"Not since last time." Chris tells her.

"Should we worry?" Paige asks concerned.

"I don't think so." Chris answers.

"What are you doing anyway?" Phoebe asks noticing that Chris is looking in the book.

"Reading this for the hundredth time, seeing if it has anything to help." Chris explains closing the book.

"Nothing." Prue says to her nephew.

"Nothing and with Mel undercover we don't even have our connection to the future so once again we have no idea what's going on there." Chris tells his aunt.

"I think we're about to find out." Paige comments.

Chris looks to his aunt confused before he turns to see a time portal on the wall and opening.

Once the portal opens out walks a man who almost exactly the same since the sisters last saw him the only difference is that he is visible older.

"Cole." Phoebe, Prue and Paige say together.

Chris gets a blank look on his face and says "Thallium."

A second later Cole gets an identical look on his face and responds "Karponol."

"What was that?" Prue asks confused.

"That is a long story." Chris says giving his Uncle a hug "What's wrong?" He asks worried.

"The brotherhood have taken Mellie-Prue prisoner they believe that she is too powerful of a demon, that she is a threat to them." Cole explains.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
